Victorious: Teen Beach Movie Style
by Kpop1237
Summary: Beck is the lead surfer who has always had an interest in the BIkers. Tori Vega is the younger sister of Ryder, the lead Biker, and she has always had an interest in surfing. What happens when they both fall for each other? Will they be able to unite both groups and save Big Momma's? BASED OFF OF TEEN BEACH MOVIE! IT TAKES PLACE IN THE 1960'S!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Groups**

**A/N: I watched Teen Been Movie and this Idea popped into my head. I loved all the songs and dance numbers and I thought why not make a story with Tori and Beck as the leads? The story will have a lot of similarities to the movie but I will change some parts! Hope you like it! I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR TEEN BEACH MOVIE! THE MOVIE STILL TAKES PLACE IN THE 1960'S!**

**The Surfers**

Beck Oliver: Main surfer(he represents Tanner)

Andre Harris: Beck's Best Friend(he represents Sea Cat)

Robbie Shapiro: Beck's Other Best Friend(represents Rascal)

Eli, Keke, Summer, James, Brady, Mack and other Surfers will be mentioned.(I decided to put surfers with the name of Brady and Mack just for the sake of the song Surf Crazy!)

**The Bikers- Rodents**

Ryder Daniels; The leader(represents Butchy)

Tori Vega: Ryder's little sister(represents Lela)

Cat Valentine: Tor's Best Friend(represents Chee Chee)

Jade West: Tori's other Best Friend(represents Struts)

Lugnut, Logan, Cher, Rebecca and other Bikers will mentioned.

BECK'S POV

The day was beautiful as always and we were all ready to go surfing. That was our lives everyday, just surf and hang out. As we neared the beach we could hear music and we all knew what that meant.

_Blue sky_

_Gentle breeze_

_What a day_

_Sunshine and sweet harmonies_

_Time to play_

_No more complications_

_From now on_

_just good vibrations_

That was our cue and we all hopped out of the car as I began to sing the song we always performed when coming to the beach.(Of course Beck is going to show off his 6 pack!)

_On my way_

_feelin' fine_

_I can see my reflection_

_In my surfboard's shine_

_I can hardly wait_

_to cause a commotion_

_Come on everyone_

_Jump into the ocean_

_Flyin' high_

_Just outta reach_

_No ands, ifs, buts_

_we're nuts for the beach_

_Surf, surf (woooooooo)_

_Surf, surf crazy_

_Ride the perfect wave_

_Say hi to the sky_

_Surf, sun, sand_

_It's a bikini wonderland_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Surf, surf crazy_

_The radio blasts_

_And here's the plan_

_We'll soak up the sun_

_And get the ultimate tan_

_We can hardly wait_

_To show our devotion_

_Here we go again_

_Into the ocean_

_Now's the time_

_so here's the speech_

_No rules at all_

_have a ball at the beach_

_Surf, surf (woooooooo)_

_Surf, surf crazy_

_Ride the perfect wave_

_Say hi to the sky_

_Surf, sun, sand_

_It's a bikini wonderland_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Surf, surf crazy_

_Burgers hot_

_Water warm_

_A cool seaside bash_

_Catch a wave_

_Turn it up_

_Make a splash_

_Make a splash_

_Make a splash_

_Owww_

_I'm Beck_

_Andre_

_Giggles_

_Robbie_

_Kiki_

_Brady!_

_..._

_I'm Mack_

_Cowabunga attack!_

_Surf, surf (wooooo)_

_Surf, surf crazy_

_Ride the perfect wave_

_Say hi to the sky_

_Surf, sun, sand_

_It's a bikini wonderland_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Summer's on and we've gone_

_Summer's on and we;ve gone_

_Surf, surf crazy!_

With that we ended our usual song and headed inside to Big Momma's, are favorite hangout. Just as we were entering we heard motorcycles circling the whole place and we all ran to one side of the place. One entrance opened up to reveal Cat Valentine and some bikers as smoke came in around her. The doors in front were opened by two bikers and in came Ryder on his motorcycle. I had to admit that I have always wanted to ride one. He got off and snapped his fingers and bikers got behind in order and followed him to the center of the place.

"Surfers" Ryder said

"Rodents" answered Andre from behind. Ryder and his biker friends immediately turned around to face them. I was all the way in the back but could still hear what they were talking about. "I knew we should have laid some traps" Andre continued. Here we go again with the usual.

"And I thought you surfers were all washed up" said Lugnut pushing in front Ryder.

"Yeah cuz clearly you is drips" responded Ryder while pushing his friend back.

"You should make like the ocean and wave goodbye" Cat added while giggling and then going back to a serious face... weird! "Ryder wants this place to himself!"she added.

"Yeah Ryder wants this place all to himself" echoed Jade while shoving Cat to the side.

"Yeah Ryder wants-" Robbie was about to state but Ryder shot him a look and Robbie backed down.

"They does not lie" Ryder continued with a smirk. Andre laughed at them and added,

"Sorry but Big Momma's is a perfect hangout we want it all to ourselves"

"Well I'm so very sorry but that might not probably happen!" Ryder finished while shoving his finger to Andre's chest. I slowly pushed through the crowd while saying "excuse me" over and over again until i got into the front.

"What?" I asked confused at what Ryder had said. He looked at me as if I were stupid but continued.

"I'll show you what" he responded and snapped his fingers. Drums started rolling and we all scurried onto the farthest side of the room. We all looked at the Juke Box in the corner of the room and saw Tori, Ryder's younger sister, holding a helmet in front of her face. She moved it, smiled and threw the helmet away. I had to admit that she was very beautiful but she was a Biker and I could never fall for a girl like her, right? Tori put a coin into the Juke Box, she moved her hips and hit the juke box making the music start. We all turned our attention to the guys at the other corner and saw them snapping their fingers.

_You better run, run, run_

_Here we come_

_Revving our engines under the sun_

_You're cruising for a bruising_

_Keeping me cool_

_Smooth and steady_

_Slicked back hair_

_Man, things are getting heavy_

_You're cruising for a bruising_

_Two wheels and an open road_

_Wrapped in leather_

_Ready to go_

_Don't stop, stop the music!  
_

_We ride fast like a bullet  
_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want  
_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
_

_We're not gonna live any other way!_

_TORI: Bubblegum cherry top Go to the hop  
_

_Hanging with my brother cuz' his friends are so hot  
_

_While they're cruising…. for some bruising!_

I had to admit that Tori could sing and dance amazingly.

_RYDER UNTIL THE END: Alright…  
_

_I went to the drive in and what did I see?  
_

_A hundred little betties all staring at me!  
_

_I was cruising….for some LOVING!  
_

_I got these two wheels and an open road  
_

_Pop that clutch, ready to go!  
_

_Don't stop, stop the music!__  
_

_We ride fast like a bullet  
_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want  
_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
_

_We're not gonna live any other way  
_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way  
Oh!_

1,2, a 1,2,3!

_A who, who ,who's ridin with me?  
_

_A gang full of brusiers, all crusin with me!  
_

_And we're tearin up this, we're tearin up, we're tearin up this place  
Oh!  
_

_Don't stop, stop the music!  
_

_We ride fast like a bullet  
_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want  
_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
_

_We're not gonna live any other way  
_

_So don't stop, stop the music!  
_

_We ride fast like a bullet  
_

_We do anything we want, anytime we want  
_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah!  
_

_We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
_

_We're not gonna live any other way  
_

_No, we're not gonna live any other way!  
_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!  
Oh!_

Ryder finished off the dance sliding on his knees. I had to admit that the song wasn't bad and Ryder was a pretty good dancer. The truth was I didn't see anything wrong with the Bikers. We had always been enemies but there really wasn't any reason for it. I felt myself being pulled outside by Andre.

"Hey man so remember tonight were meeting here at Big Mommas" he reminded me. I nodded as we did our handshake and left. For some strange reason I found myself thinking about the Bikers, in particularly Tori. I knew that I could never be with her anyways so what was the point? I left and got ready for tonight and a big part of me wanted Tori there.

**What did you guys think? I know its not perfect but I liked the movie and I thought why not? I hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hey guys thanks for the reviews I hope you'll like the story! If you want to read more BORI stories please check my profile thanks! OH AND PLEASE READ SOME OF THE LYRICS OF THE SONGS TO UNDERSTAND THE EMOTIONS!**

Tori's POV

Through out the performance for "Cruising for a Bruising" I felt someone staring at me and only me. As the performance ended I looked around the room and met gaze with Beck, the lead surfer. We stared into each other eyes for a few seconds until I turned away. My brother was reminding the group that we would be meeting here at Big Momma's tonight. I let my thoughts wander towards Beck. I had always wanted to learn how to surf but everyone knew that Bikers and Surfers were enemies. We weren't supposed to have anything in common but to me they weren't all bad. I shook the thought from head and headed outside with Ryder. I got behind him on the motorcycle and we drove on home. I couldn't help but hope to meet someone interesting tonight.

**AT BIG MOMMA'S STILL TORI'S POV**

I arrived early than the rest to Big Momma's because I would be performing later on. I was wearing a red polka dot dress with black stilettos. Almost all surfers were here but I felt a bit disappointed to not see Beck. I heard motorcycles circling the place and I went to get drinks for everyone. From my spot I could see my brother enter with Jade, Cat and Lugnut.

"How are you going to get this place to be for just Bikers?" Asked Lugnut.

"Shut up I'm thinking" my brother responded.

"Well how long is that gonna take?" asked Cat.

"Great now I got's two things to think about" Ryder responded. I couldn't help but smile at my brothers attitude, he wasn't exactly the smartest leader. and you could tell with his English. Ryder snapped his fingers and they all walked directly to our table while pushing any surfers in their way.

'Did you see that surfer looking at you?" Ryder asked Cat as I neared them with the drinks.

"Yeah I saw him!" Cat responded with an attitude.

"Drinks for everyone" I said as I set the drinks down and they grabbed one.

"Thanks sis, those guys weren't bothering you weren't they?" Ryder asked me. I loved that he was always protective of me even if it was plain annoying sometimes.

"No of course not, you know there not all bad" I said slowly.

"All surfers is bad!" Jade responded.

"Yeah all surfers is bad" Cat repeated.

"Except those who are very bad" Lugnut added

"Those are even worse!" finished off Ryder. They laughed and I had no choice but to join in. Every time Ryder snapped we would stop laughing and resume it later. I looked around the room and noticed that the band who would be playing for me were already getting on stage.

"Oh come on!" I said grabbing Cat and Jade by the hands. They were my back-up singers and my best friends. As soon as the music started playing everybody stood up and joined in the dance floor. I felt myself get a bit nervous but it soon passed as I started to sing.(IF YOU CAN READ SOME OF THE LYRICS PLEASE DO BECAUSE YOU'LL SEE THE EMOTIONS BEHIND THE SONGS!)

_The day started ordinary_  
_Boys walking by (ooo ooo)_  
_It was the same old story_  
_Too fresh or too shy (ooo ooo)_

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_  
_Who flashes a smile (It goes on for miles)_  
_Don't usually swoon_  
_But I'm over the moon (Cause he was just too cool for school)_

_And now I'm_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_I know I shouldn't but I_  
_I just can't stop myself from_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_Can't hold on any longer_  
_And now I'm falling for you_

Beck's POV

I walked into Big Momma's as soon as some girl started singing. I looked up and noticed that it was Tori. She looked amazing and her voice was like one of an angel. I walked slowly to the front of the stage as she was singing the last line of the chorus.

_And now I'm falling for you_

The music continued as she swayed around. She picked her dress up a bit and turned around but as she was turning around her foot slipped at the edge of the stage and she started to fall back. I was already in front of the stage and was able to catch her. We looked into each others eyes as she continued with her song.

_And now I'm_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_I know I shouldn't but I_  
_I just can't stop myself from_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_Can't hold on any longer_  
_And now I'm falling for you_

Her light brown eyes mesmerized me and it was love at first sight. I felt someone come up and pull me away and at the same time someone pulled Tori away.

"Get your surfer hands off my sister!" Ryder shouted towards me as he pushed Tori behind him. Tori and I didn't break are gaze.

"Why don't you get your sister off of Beck" Andre shouted back. Both groups were yelling at each other

"Let's go sis" Ryder said dragging Tori with him to a table across the room.

"Yeah you better!" Andre shouted after them as he dragged me away to the other side of the room. The whole time Tori and I didn't break gaze.

Tori's POV

As I was performing I felt my foot sliding off the edge of the stage and I started falling back. I felt someone catch me and I thought it was Ryder until I looked up to see Beck. We looked into each others eyes as I continued to sing. When it ended I couldn't stop looking at Beck. His eyes captured me and it was love at first sight. I felt someone pulling me away and I knew it was Ryder.

"Get your surfer hands off my sister!" Ryder shouted at Beck. I didn't even realize that both groups were screaming at each other now.

"Why don't you get your sister off of Beck!" shouted back Andre. Beck and I didn't break eye contact through the whole thing.

"Let's go sis" Ryder said turning his attention to me. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off to our table. I was still lost in Beck's eyes and I didn't break the gaze until my brother sat in front of me blocking the view. I noticed Beck being dragged by Andre to the other side of the place.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch you sis" Ryder said making me finally come out of my thoughts

"Its fine Ryder" I said

"I made you have to fall into the arms of a surfer and that was horrible of me!" Ryder added. I felt like telling Ryder that I was in love with Beck.

"I have to get some air" I said plainly as I got up without turning to see Beck. I knew that if he was still looking at me he would get up and leave as well. I headed outside towards the beach and I looked out towards the moon.

"Are you cold?" I heard someone ask me from behind. I turned around to face Beck holding a blanket in one hand. I smiled at the sight of him and he wrapped the blanket around me.

"Thanks, your so sweet" I said lightly.

"Do you mind if I walk with you" he asked nervously. I nodded and smiled seeing the way he was acting.

"Your performance was amazing" he said trying to break the silence.

"Thank you" I responded. I gathered up my courage and continued on with the subject. "Thank you for catching me"

"It was nothing"

"yes it was, it was courageous" I said slowly.

"You think?" he asked smoothly. I nodded as I got a bit nervous. We headed back to Big Momma's and Beck got a guitar out.

"Would you like to hear a song?" he asked slowly. I nodded as he strummed the guitar.(Beck: Italized, Tori: Bold, Both underlined IF YOU CAN READ SOME OF THE LYRICS PLEASE DO BEACUSE YOU"LL SEE THE FEELINGS BEHIND THE SONGS!

_I believe we all have a soul mate_

_The chance for a perfect duet_

_I believe in hopeless devotion_

_I just haven't found it yet_

_But in my mind I see_

_The chick, who is meant for me..._

_She'll be someone who is lovely_

_Someone wonderful and true_

**The kind of boy**

**Who makes you smile**

**Even when you're feeling blue  
**_  
_

And I know, I know she's/he's out there

Most definitely Oh yeah

**Not a phony, or a fake**

Sweeter than a chocolate shake

My meant to be

When it's meant to be

You go kinda crazy

Meant to be

You forget your name

When it's meant to be

It's destiny callin'

And nothing ever will be the same!Oh yeah!

**You need a girl who's into music**

**To run up high on cupid's wings!**

_Find that boy with perfect hair_

_Have a Hollywood ending with dreams_

Oh, I know, I know she's/he's out there

Can't you see?Oh yeah!

Maybe you've already met, the one you'll never forget!

Your meant to be!When it's meant to be!

The stars seem to glisten!Meant to be!

The clouds seem to part

When it's meant to be!That's destiny callin!

And if you listen you'll find your heart!

I grabbed Beck's hand as we headed to a small space opening and I continued to sing.

**Four eyes meet**

**and the meet is sweet**

**Could it lead to something more**

_What's the deal?_

_When how you feel_

Is something you never felt before!

We were singing our feelings to each other. Beck grabbed my hand and we started dancing and singing the final part.

When it's meant to be

You go kinda crazy

Meant to be

You forget your name

When it's meant to be

It's destiny callin'

And nothing ever will be the same!

We finished off in each other's arms. We were looking into each other's eyes again and we both slowly leaned in.

"Tori!" Ryder's voice pierced in the silence. Beck and I jumped away from each other and I mentally cursed Ryder for breaking the moment.

"I better go" I said awkwardly. I picked up the blanket I had dropped and gave it to him. He smiled at me as he grabbed the blanket from me.

"Well we can see each other soon right?" Beck asked nervously.

"I'd love that" I said trying to stop from blushing. Beck smiled widely as I started walking away to meet Ryder. I stopped in my tracks and ran back towards Beck. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. He was surprised but immediately kissed back. We broke apart and smiled towards each other.

"Goodnight Beck" I said slowly.

"Goodnight Tori I hope to see you around" he replied. I walked away with a huge smile on my face. The kiss had been small but I had felt such an amazing feeling and I couldn't help but smile. Maybe there could be a way to get together i thought hopefully.

**A/N: What did you guys think? I know that none of this was in the movie but thats why I'm writing this! I hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Telling people**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating but please don't lose hope in me!**

Beck's POV

I couldn't believe it. Tori had kissed me and it was amazing. The feeling I felt when we sang in perfect harmony and the feeling I got kissing her it was something I had never felt before. I couldn't stop thinking about her... her eyes, her hair, her everything had be completely in love. I had never believed in love at first sight until I met Tori.

"Hey Man remember we'll be hanging out later at Big Momma's!" Andre said patting my back. I almost got a heart attack from it since I was still in thoughts.

"Of course!" i said as we did our handshake and he left to get the rest. I sighed. Was it possible to be with Tori when our groups were rivals?

Tori's POV

"Tori where have you been?" Ryder asked me as I came near him.

"I was walking on the beach remember?" I responded innocently.

"Well the girls have been looking everywhere for you! Apparently you guys had a slumber party planned." Ryder replied.

"Oh my! I forgot!" I said finally coming out of La La Land.

"Well hurry up!" Ryder said turning to his bike. I nodded and we drove off home. The whole ride I thought about telling my friends but what would they say? Would Beck and I have a chance to be together?

Beck's POV

The boys and I were at Big Momma's just relaxing and talking. I was playing pool while Andre and Robbie were playing this weird game they called Angry Birds, whatever that was(lol remember there in the 1960's!). I was trying to concentrate but as much as I tried I couldn't.

"Hey Man are you OK?" Robbie asked coming from behind.

"Umm yeah why do you ask?" I responded trying to look concentrated on the game.

"Well ever since you caught that Biker girl you haven't been the same" Robbie replied. Was I really that obvious?

"Let me ask you a question" I said slowly to Robbie he nodded motioning for me to continue.

"What do you think about Bikers overall" I said slowly expecting to be yelled at.

"Honestly man I don't see whats the problem between us" he said quietly trying to make sure Andre wouldn't hear but he still did.

"Are you guys talking about taking out some Rats?!" Andre questioned with a hint of disgust.

"Come on man you wouldn't take out a girl just because she's a biker?" I questioned annoyed at the way he was talking about the girls.

"The tide wouldn't take out a girl just because she's a biker" he responded back.

"Don't listen to him" Robbie said and Andre went away to talk with the rest of the boys.

"Every girl has something special and when you meet that girl it won't matter what they are" Robbie said once we were away from earshot. "I'm guessing its about Tori" he added. All I could do was nod, she was special no matter what,

Tori's POV (sleepover with girls)

We were doing our hair as usual and just talking about boys but the only one who would come to my mind was Beck.

"So Tori how did feel being rescued by a surfer?" Cat asked me breaking me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean an enemy! At least he's cute" she added at the end. The rest of the girls nodded along with her.

"It was normal, I mean does it really matter what he is?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"I guess not I mean he's cute" Cat responded quietly. There were gasps around the room.

"CAT!" Jade yelled making Cat and I jump, "He's a surfer! Have you two gone crazy!" Jade continued yelling at us.

"I don't think it matters what they are!" I yelled at her. Jade immediately stopped and stared at me.

"You like him" she said quietly. I heard low gasps around me and I looked away.

"What if I do" I said slowly turning to face her. We stared at each other until a knock on the door broke us away.

"Yes?" I asked turning away.

"Hey sis is everything ok, I heard screaming" Ryder said opening the door to look at us.

"It's all fine Ryder we were telling secrets and you know we get carried away" Jade responded for me. I looked at her surprised but she didn't return the gaze.

"Ok well goodnight girls" he said closing the door again. I looked at Jade and she finally returned the gaze.

"Why didn't you just tell him?" I said with surprise. She looked at each girl around the room until she finally turned towards me.

"If you like him that's not my problem" she said quietly.

"Thank you" I replied softly. She nodded and we decided to forget it all and continue along.

THE NEXT DAY

The girls and I decided to wake up early and get our makeup and hair done. As we were getting ready the conversation from last night came to my mind. What if there were a way that we could get everyone together? Jade and Cat last night seemed much more open towards it. If the guys allowed it the girls would do what they do. What about the surfers? I wonder if Beck talked to them last night after we left. I was brought out of my thoughts by Cat telling me to get ready to leave to Big Momma's. I went outside and got on the bike with Ryder and we all headed off.

Beck's POV

I woke up early to get ready to go surfing. The conversation from last night came back to my mind. Robbie was Ok with it but I needed to change Andre's opinion which would be the hardest thing to do ever! If I could convince the guys the girls would copy them. I sighed, this would be harder than ever.

**A/N Hey guys I haven't been uploading lately but I promise I will keep doing my best to update! **


End file.
